Feng Shui
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Horror AU. Rin rode through the dark streets of Chinatown. Little does she know that her next job might be her last.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, for before the start of a new year, I am going to write a Horror AU on u's The 10 chapter story is tentative for it may end earlier. I am sorry for putting in sure 10 chapter Basically it isn't original and I'm just putting in the character from love live into the movie replacing the original characters**

**I know it sounds like a Ch*nor***** fic but I am going to do my best and write it. Please stay with me till the end.**

**Plus, I do not own Love Live and The Movie I based this story on.**

**Feel free to say Im very confusing I would gladly explain everything to you guys.**

* * *

Rin rode through the dark streets of a Chinatown in Tokyo. She only heard the roar of her motorcycle's engine as she stopped in front of a charm shop there.  
She had accpeted a job to steal a Bagua (An octagon shaped wood with a circular mirror in the middle that is said to bring luck). For Rin knew nothing about why steal one instead of buying another, she decided to brush off the question for they need the money so badly that she'd do anything, and the pay for the job is high enough to feed them for almost 3 months. SHe and her mother was left in the slums after her father had left to work in Kuwait. Due to the long time frame that they're father hasn'tbeen in contact, Her mother slowly became a full fledge alchoholic, And as a job, Rin would would steal various things asked from her.  
"So. Where do you think it's located." Rin asked the client. "It's supposed tobe in a condo in a downtown." Rin nodded. She then left only to do her job tomorrow for she knows the location. Tomorrow morning, Rin left off seeing her mother in her drunk self. and the slums as rowdy as ever. "Rin Good thing you're leaving early boss Erena and her her lackey Anju has been hunting you down." The vendor said Rin only smiled then rode of to the condo.

As she arrived, There were policemen seems like there was a suicide attempt that succeeded. A woman in a blood stained white dress laid lifeless on a playground. It seems that she had jumped off from the high floor. near the girl was an antique bagua. As Rin neared the crime scene, a policeman announced that all the things that the parents left on the playground can now be retrieved. Blending into the crowd, Rin walked to pick up the Bagua looking at the mirror in the process.  
Before she could even pick it up, A purple haired woman wrapped it in a white cloth and whisked it away. Rin knew she had to report.

She went back to Chinatown. She got an earful from Nico, HEr client, but it ended up as a full on retrieval mission. She then went home. As she entered her house, her mother was there taking in another bottle of beer. "Mom you know this isn't good for you." Rin threw the bottle outside , with a soun her mother threw a fit. "HEY! I BOUGHT THAT WITH MY OWN MONEY!" HEr mother was outraged. "MOM! WE NEED MONEY FOR FOOD NOT ALCOHOL!" Rin was mad. "Your FATHER WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT! HE SAID IT! HE SAID HE WOULD MOVE US OUT OF This PLACE!" Her mother rebuted. "THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO!" Rin said only earning a glare from her mom. "Mom sorry." Rin apologized. HEr mother put both of her hands on her cheeks. "Don't worry honey. Your father will comeback. I know it. You know it." Rin happily smiled at her mom. Rin went to her room, putting an alarm for 1 pm.

As Nico said, 1pm , the woman in the Temple of Taoism would be asleep by then. Rin snuck through the gates of the chinese temple, she searched quickly, but quietly,  
and found the bagua on an altar, in front of little statues of chinese gods "I'm doing this for a living" Rin got the bagua that was wrapped in cloth and opened it.  
"huh? what's this?" She looked curiuosly into the mirror in the middle. "nevermind" Rin snuck out, rode her bike and returned to chinatown. Before she went toNico  
She went to eat a restaurant for breakfast. Only a few were eating for it was 3 in the morning , herself , a old man, and a short red haired girl. As the red head was about to check her phone,  
a blonde girl cut in , "Yukiho we need you quick!" The blonde said running out in the process. Yukiko rushed and left her phone on the table only to get picked up by rin.  
rin then tried to return the phone, but it's owner was long gone, like a ghost. She then proceeded to go to NIco's home. As she arrived , she was invited inside.  
it was adored with chinese charms with a Blonde girl appearing and was astounded from Rin's job. Her client paid her as promised, but, i was not enough. "Shoo!"  
The client pusehd her out "WHAT aBOUT THE OTHER PAY!?" Rin was outraged. "After the ritual is done ! not out!" She was kicked out. Rin then returned home catching her other resting in the cold and place a blanket over her. She then slept herself.

Tomorrow morning, Erena and Anju, the boss of the slums, were there to take away Rin's bike. "Rin! They're taking away your bike! HEY! You can't do that! You ***** I'm going to report you to the police! RIN!" Rin rushed out of her room with wallet and phone in hand. "BOss Erena! here my phone and cash! Please don;t take away my bike"  
Rin pleaded. "Eh? Is that stolen?" Erena asked Anju whispered into her ear. "No" Rin said. Erena smiled and took the payment from Rin. Anju tried to get some cash herself but, Erena cut her off, glaring at Rin. Rin was relieved her bike wasn't got. She then readied to ride off for collect her remaining payment. In the exit of the slums Erena and her lackeys were there trying to retrieve the vending cart bought by money borrowed from her. "See that? Hoshizora paid in full. So you need to pay too. "  
The rumble coninued while Anju almost kicked Rin off her bike.

"What do you mean the antique went missing?" Rin asked her client. "The ritual is complete here's the payment no more questions" Rin was payed. after getting payed she immediately returned home. at the door of her house, the bagua was hanged above it. "Mom, Where did you get this?" Rin pointed at the antique. "What? I thought you hanged it?  
Tsubasa ! Honoka! Did you two clowns hang this?" Rin's mom said. "We didn't miss hoshizora!" Honoka said. "WE don;t even have the moeny yo get something like that you know."  
Tsubasa told them. "But what is it?" Rin asked. "It's a bagua. a chinese charm for luck." Her mom said. "Maybe someone dropped it by for us neighbours huh?" Honoka jokingly said.  
"Maybe dont you agree hoshizora?" Tsubasa said "Don;t believ in luck, hard work is enough . here mom, money." Rin handed her mom some yen. only to go into the house wondering about the wierd antique being at her house. "Ooh Money! Maybe that thing is luck." Honoka said.

After that day, Rin was coming home from a job. as she stepped into the the house, a man in a striped polo stood there smiling at her. "Rin!" his husky voice said.  
it was Rin's father. "Rin, You're father's back , I told you. " Her mother in tears said. "We're moving out here my daughter, we're moving to a nicer place. a place I dreamed where we would be living. We're movng today!" The house was lively for the first time in 5 years. Rin packed up, but she made sure that the bagua was taken off the door, and put inside the old house, she left the antique behind. The travel toward the new house was lively her family was bonding, and talking about the chinese horoscope. her mother is born year of the rat, her father year of the rabbit, and rin herself, year of the dog. As they arrived at the house, it wasn;t big, nor small just enough for 4 people, THey happily unpacked. But then everything got shattered when Rin found the bagua in her bag. "Mom did you put the charm inside my bag?" rin asked. "No rin, I didn't Why is it missing?" Her mother answered from the ground floor. Rin was shocked. She then shifted, she thought to herself that maybe she didn't notice herself put it in. After packing, they had dinner, it was fun, lively, but rin's mood went down when hher parents started to drink. She excused herself from the table. Resting in her room, she thought she should speak to her girlfriend. She quickly got up and looked for her phone. After getting her phone, she dialed in her lovers number. "Hello? Kayochin are you there?" Rin asked. "Oh Rin-chan, You haven't called in a while! did something happen?" A timid but worried voice sounded from the phone.  
"Sorry I had to make money, And it turns out that my mom and friends said I was lucky." Rin smiled on her own. "How come?" HAnayo spoke. "Well, father returned, WE moved into a new house, well, not so lucky because our house's front door faces the road, and if you cross the road there's a cliff, but I don't really mind." Rin yawned.  
"You sound tired. Why don't rest? WE could talk later." HAnayo said. "Ok, Before I rest, I'll send you a pic of a charm that made me "Lucky" Rin took pictures of the antique bagua and sent about 4 photos of it to her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, her parents were tired from doing 'private' things. Her mother panted "Honey I need to go get a drink." Her mother said "Well up for another round?" RIn's father kissed his wife. "No really I'm thirsty, I'll be going get water, e back a bit." Rin's mom quickly dressed up lightly and headed straight down. Her mother took a glass of water, and remembered, that there was a lot of wine and imported beer in one of the shelves of the kitchen, as she searched, there was an eerie white figure behind her. As she couldn't find the alchohol, she looked lower, eventually finding it in a case under the sink where leaning products should be put. She drank on glass and continued, drinking from the bottle, opening one after another sip. "Rin, is your mother hear? I can hear someone gargling!" Rin was alarmed. The two headed downstairs as well, Only to see that the mother is drinking acid and rat killers sprawled on the floor. Rin stood they're terrified as her father yelled at him to go up and take the keys to the car for they're bringing her mother to hospital. Rin hurriedly went upstairs but before she could dash down, As the bottom of the stairs there stood as white figure. Rin was terrified, but still hurried down only for the figure to suddenly disappear. her parents was already outdoors, her mother flailing. "Rin quickly!"  
Her father commanded. Rin opened the car but her mother got out of her father's grip, running across the street, finally jumping off the cliff. Her father and rin couldnt believe what's happening, they were happy a while ago, but now ,as they see what happened to her mother when she fell, Rin's mother got impale by a sharp trunk from a fallen tree. "Rin we need to take her to the hospital!" Her father frantically commanded. Rin's eyes went blank. She knew she was losing someone important to her.  
Right in front of her eyes. ONce they took her mother to the hospital, The doctor said "Dead on Arrival"

* * *

**So, I know some of you are wondering what movie is this based on? It's title is Feng Shui 2 , I thought it was good, not actually that scary for me, but It's a new movie It's only available in the Philippines I think for it's first movie, Feng Shui was released at 2004. SO, I wanna know what you think, ANd for the first tme I;m juggling 3 fanfics. I'll try my best to update so Keep supporting me if you like!**

**Ok, so for the roles :**

**Rin is the one of the main characters. (Obviusly )**

**Kotori is a main character as well. (SHe'll show up later , She's dating Umi )**

**MaKi is a rich girl that once owned the bagua (she might be OOC for she's gonna get greedy later)**

**Nozomi a taoist the own the temple of taoism**

**Hanayo is rin's girlfriend though she might not get much screentime :P**

**Umi is the head of securitywho's dating Kotori**

**Honoka is rin's neighbor in the slums she lives with Tsubasa.**

**Eli is the woman with Nico that has a ritual for the bagua **

**Nico is rin's client.**

**Tsubasa lives with Honoka**

**Erena is the bboss of the slums while her assistant is ANju**

**Yukiho is a member of a gang along with Arisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. And sorry if I spoiled some people, I should've added a spoiler warning didn't I?**

**Thanks for the reviews and yeah, I'm not chinese , I'm a filpino. That answers The anonymous review. Keep on reading cuz im not half way done with this fic.**

**Anyways, 2nd chapter**

* * *

Dead on Arrival. Rin couldn't believeit, her mother, gone. HEr father was weeping endlessly, Crying with pain and agony, for they have lost they're love one.  
"Rin why did this happen!?" Her father yelled at the hospital. Rin couldn't answer. "Rin.. I'm sorry, I don't have money eft for a burial. We can't give your mother a proper burial, Rin, can handle it?" Her father ask, seemingly accepting the fact that her wife is dead. "I could try." rin left.

Rin rode through the night, going back to Nico's house.

"What do you want?" Nico said. "Is the bagua there?" Rin asked, Nico nodded no. "What do you know of it? It is not here." A blonde woman walked up to the two.  
"It's in my house." Rin said, the blonde was shocked to hear this from Rin. "Nico ready the car, we are going to this girl's home." Nico didn't utter a word and obeyed what she was told.

The cold night air didn't affect Rin as she led the two older women to her house.

"Here" Rin pointed at the doorway, with the eerie antique hanging above the entrance. the blonde got out of the car in amazement, she couldn't say anything."Stay here, don't follow me nor look at the bagua" the blonde began chanting ancient chinese words that Rin couldn't understand. She inched closer and closer to the locked door of the house.  
Moments later, When the blonde was 3 step form the door, it flew open, much to rin's surprise. In the open door, two white figurs of old women appeared, staring at the blonde.  
The blonde began chanting faster and moving in the house quickly as well. Once the blonde has stepped in the house, the door slammed close, followed by a dozen of spirits appearing in the windows of the house, staring at Rin and Nico. "what's is this? Who are they?!" Rin asked Nico. Nico just signalled Rin to shut up. As Rin observed her spirit filled home, she saw her mother along with those ghosts. "Mom?" Rin walked slowly, she was in disbelief. "Rin! Don't follow!" Nico tried to stop Rin. She flailed around trying to get away from nico's grip, while flailing, she had even saw the spirit of slums' boss, Erena's ghost was there too. "Mom!" getting back on track, She got out of Nico's grip. But a scream from the inside stopped Rin from getting near the door. "ELI!" Nico rushed inside Rin's house. She pulled out Eli's weak and unmoving body. "ELI! I'LL GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL!" Nico yelled trying to wake up the gil in her hands. "Let me help" Rin offered. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM US! STOP BOTHERING US FROM NOW ON!" Nico hurriedly put eli in the car as she went for the driver seat. "Hey!" Rin yelled. "YOU ARE CURSED STAY AWAY FROM US!" Nico started the car and drove away.

Raging anger was inside Rin, for the cause of her mother's death was an antique, an old curse. Rin angrily stomped off going inside the house. "COME OUT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"  
Rin angrily yelled at the empty house. "COME O-" When she turned back, a white figure cut her speech, she was so shocked she fell on the floor. The on figure became two and disappeared. Before Rin could stand up, a foce pulled her by the collar, she was being dragged on the floor. She bumped into various furniture in her house but the force pulling her stopped and she fell unconcious at her living room.

Rin woke up in the hospital, her father a mess, her mother a corpse. She looked through the window while the paramedics talk to her father. Rin then noticed a figure at the end of the hall. A white figure was now inches from Rin. After that she felt she was being strangled. Everything went Black.

"Miss, hey miss wake up" A delivery boy lightly slapped Rin's cheek. "Huh?!" Rin woke up. "Uhm, miss, is mr. Hoshizora here?" The boy asked. "Uhm, no, I'll recieve it."  
Rin signed the papers for the delivery. "Uhm, What time is it?" Rin asked again. Loking at his watch the boy said "9 am Miss." Rin thanked him. After the delivery truck left,Rin went outside, the bagua still there. Rin's anger shot up. SHe walked inside her house and grabbed a hammer and a chair. She went back outside and removed the antique from the door. She ayed the bagua on the floor, not noticing a van arriving, She hammered the antique to pieces. The woman behind her was shocked. "ahh!" the woman said. "Hey ! no Miss, Don't be afraid, I live here now." Rin said trying to calm down the frieghtened woman. "It's not that." The woman said in fear. "H-here re the documents for the house. Please let mr. Hoshizora sign it." Like it was on cue, Rin's father arrived on a taxi. "Kotori-san! you're here" Kotori directed her attention to rin's father who was trying to look happy wiping the sadness on his face. KOtori then gave the papers to him and got back in the van immediately shutting the door. At one second Kotori thought, She opened the door again and said, "Deny the good fortune while you can" She then left on the van confusing Rin and her father. Rin's father tried no to seem pained about the loss of his wife so he smiled at Rin when he looked up the doorway, It was there, The antique ws hanged there on the doorway "Rin you brought tht antique with us and hanged it here? it looks nice." Rin's heart sunk. What did her father meant? Antique back in the doorway?...

Rin slowly turned back only to see the bagua back in one piece.

Kotori rushed toward the temple of Taoism after she saw the cursed frantically looked for the master of the temple. After a while, she saw master, along with a red haired individual. "Kotori are you here for the bagua as well?" A purple haired girl asked."So she has my lucky charm?" The red head spoke. "Come let us talk about this in my quarters." The purple haired woman lead them through the many statues of chinese gods and hanged lucky charms. "Let us see, You two have owned the bagua yes?" The woman asked. "Master Nozomi please skip to the end, I'm quite busy with my hospital buisness." The red head spoke. "ok, You two, The ancient curse of the bagua , came from it's masters spirit, Lotus feet. They're master was kind, and gentle woman, but still, she had cast a curse against those she had helped, for those she had helped,  
had banded together to betray her, Since that very night she was killed, The bagua she held on her death served as a prison for her soul, and trapped the spirits that she cursed inside, but since there are more spirit, to find victims, they give them luck for a price, Any person close to the owner shall be the payment." Nozomi paused as the two women infront of her were shocked. "You mean? That thing took away my family?!" Kotori was in tears. "I don't care about this story, I need my luck back."  
The redhead said. "Hold on Maki, Hold on , Let me continue, but since more souls are inside the bagua, they will give the owner more luck, but What I feared has already come, More luck-" Before nozomi can finish, Kotori spoke up."More victims." Kotori paled while maki didn't ven care. "You see I've had enough of this, I want that antique back, Where is it?" KOtori was shaken by maki's fierce voice. " For now I shall research the person who took the bagua Away from this temple. You two go back toyour jobs"  
Maki and kotori they left, Maki gave kotri a glare.

Kotori went up to meet her girlfriend, the head of security, Sonoda Umi "Umi-chan, You know you don't need to do this for me." Kotori said. "It's for your security, And besides, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be assaulted at her own home"  
Umi said with a smile. "Plus, It would reallly relieve me if you kept a gun in your house." Umi striked Kotori's face as she trembled. "You know how I feel about guns. I don't like them ever since my uncle was shot to death." This was very well true, for Kotori was traumatized from her relative's death by a firearm.  
"Fine, But I'll have these security light installed tonight." Umi sighed then continued on her date with Kotori.

Days past, Rin continued on with sorrow as she never left her mother's side. Until that is, Her mother was burried. After her mom was buried, Her father hitched up with some of his friends to drink while Rin went out to return where she and her mother lived. "Rin, This is bad! You shouldn't have come back here. ANju is really mad about Erena's death and now is blaming you! Rin leave before you get caught up in this." Rin hurriedly left, Before she could leave, she bumped into Honoka and Tsubasa.  
"Rin! Get out of here ! You might get killed! Anju is threatening to you you know!" Honoka said. "Fine, Fine I'm going, But Here,This is a phone I got when some girl left it behind. It's all yours." Rin gave the phone to the two and left. Honoka and tsubasa were dumbfounded. A text message suddenly flashed on the phone.

Give me back my phone. I woul pay anything! Please! Give it back,I'll give you 20000 yen for it.

Tsubasa and Honoka thought that the big money would help them and thus decided to return the phone. They texted back,

We're giving it back. Where will we meet?

Under a few seconds, a reply came in,

Near the public .

Honoka and Tsubasa willingly set out to th market.

After Hours of waiting, Night began to fall. It was by then they met up with the phone's owner accompanied by a blonde girl and three more men.  
"You have my phone?" A slightly red haired girl said. "H-here" Honoka stuttered. "Good." the girl smiled and retireved her phone. "Yukiho are we done here?" the blonde asked "Yeah we're done Arisa." "Hey! How about our ransom?" Tsubasa was angered."Ransom? You stole my phone and stupidly came here? hmph. Let's go Arisa. And you three, take care of them." Yukiho snapepd her fingers. "What now?" Honoka said "We run." Tsubasa and Honoka parted ways starting a chase with the threemen.

Tsubasa hurriedly ran down the empty stalls of the market. She made it all the way down the area where they sell meat. As best as tsubasa could do to escape, She can't out run two people at once. With allher attempts, She ultimately gets her neck tied in the ropes that held the cover for the stalls, All the two men did was pulled each others end and Tsubasa breathed no more.

Honoka had a much harder time scurrying throught the tight spaces of the storage area in the market. Though her luck quickly ran out as she took a metal chair in the face.  
She felt the pain. SHe couldn't get up. She then was beaten to death by the man chasing her.

* * *

**Whew. 2nd. You do realize that I cut some scenes and changed some also? Nah, it's not like all of youknow the movie.**  
**Kotori won't be having a last name or I'll add in her last name later, for she was already married here and had 2 kids but the kids died alng with her husband.**  
**So R&amp;R I look forward to your reviews :)**


End file.
